The present invention relates to a method of forming a soft casing sleeve, and more particularly to a method of forming a soft casing sleeve that has multi-colored and raised decorations spaced on the circumferential surface of the sleeve, so that the soft casing sleeve looks more attractive.
Generally, pens may be divided into two categories, namely, pens for office use and pens for general use. These two categories of pens are different in functions but both of their casings usually have words, letters or other designs imprinted or otherwise molded thereon to serve as decorations or advertising marks. There are also some pens being provided around the entire or a part of their hard casings with an additional sleeve made of a soft plastic material, such as soft PVC material . This kind of sleeve, on the one hand, creates a comfortable touch when a user holds the pen at the casing and, on the other hand, creates a different appearance of the pen. For some pens having metal casings, such soft casing sleeve may be directly molded around the metal casings. With these soft casing sleeves, words, letters or designs that are originally provided on the casings could now be shown on the soft casing sleeves put around the casings. Up to date, the words, letters or designs are shown on the soft casing sleeves by printing and do not have any thickness relative to the soft casing sleeves. These words, letters or designs printed on the soft casing sleeves could therefore have only limited decorating or advertising effect.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a method of forming a soft casing sleeve having multi-colored and raised decorations, so that the soft casing sleeve is more attractive in its appearance to create an even better decorating and advertising effect.